Brain Waves
is the second episode of Macross Plus. Isamu goes to the Sharon Apple concert where things get near to personal. Myung catches up with more of her former classmates. Isamu and Guld both receive mysterious phone calls warning them about a fire and both attempt to rescue Myung. Detailed Synopsis Warning! Spoilers are ahead! Myung begins Sharon Apple's spectacular entrance for her concert. Guld reports to Chief Johnson about the incident damaging the YF-19, because it is known that more than half of the YF-21's control system is the pilot's brain he is ridiculed, Chief Johnson says that it isn't beneficial to the project's morale. Meanwhile, Neumann, Lucy and Isamu all attend and Myung watches as she controls Sharon, causing her heart rate to become unstable as the holographic Sharon dances and greets the audience, they all watch in awe. Neumann says "come to me Sharon" but instead the hologram approaches Isamu who sits to the left of him. The incident causes an investigation, since Myung's colleagues couldn't find anything wrong with the black box (the hardware that Sharon's program runs on) They tell Myung that they must assume it is her fault and that if such an incident continues people will "find out". Isamu playfully moves his hand mimicking the movements of variable fighters, Neumann and Lucy show Isamu the fixed YF-19 and he proceeds to fly it still as carefree as ever. As he descends to the ground he transforms the YF-19 into Battroid mode. The YF-19 and YF-21 show off in target practice, flying and more, eventually the YF-19 surprisingly surpasses the abilities of the YF-21. Afterwards Isamu reports to chief Johnson asking what he meant when he said he is going too far. Isamu is told that he cannot carry challenge and recklessness in the same pocket and that he is also carrying stupidity angering Isamu as Chief Johnson laughs. Myung catches up with yet another friend of hers, Kate Masseau who tells her about her husband asking Myung to guess which one out of their former classmates, Isamu, Guld or Morgan; Myung correctly replied Morgan as she had already met up with the other two commenting that they hadn't changed much. After a flashback to the young Isamu and Guld telling the the crying Myung that they will protect her forever and ever we cut to Kate singing karaoke, it is now Myung's turn, Malcolm calls her the "idol of the school festival" and Kate asks her to sing a song called "Voices" but Myung refuses saying she quit singing a long time ago and she has nothing more to sing. Isamu forcibly enters a room Neumann is in who plans on "kidnapping" Sharon Apple. Kate then calls Isamu inviting him over for a drink with her, Myung and Malcolm telling Isamu that Myung is refusing to sing despite loving to sing before. After being told that Guld might be there Isamu aggressively refuses. Just as soon Kate puts down her phone, Myung leaves in a taxi only for Guld to turn up. Isamu then receives a mysterious phone call telling him that in 30 minutes will break out at the concert hall, at first Isamu dismisses it as Kate screwing with his head but he briefly reconsiders. Meanwhile, Guld tries to find Myung at her hotel but he is told by the staff that she is not there, after he leaves a mysterious man tells the staff to put a bag in a safe. As Guld gets into his car he receives the same mysterious phone call. At the concert hall, Myung lies on a couch sleeping and smoke starts to rise from Sharon Apple's controls. Guld and Isamu both rush to the concert hall to find out what is going on. Myung is woken up by the fire and tries to make her escape. Guld arrives first and picks up Myung's unconscious body and makes it out of the concert hall in time but he is injured heavily as he is all most crushed by security doors coming down upon his back, Myung however is unharmed, Isamu arrive with the authorities but he is told that no one was hurt. Myung wakes up with Guld above her. Myung puts bandages on Guld's wounds and he told her that he got a weird phone call about the fire before it broke out. A doctor talks to Chief Johnson about his analysis of Guld's mind and body as part of the project and they believe he is suppressing his Zentradi fighting instinct. At the mess hall, Lucy bugs Isamu about where he went last night thinking it was the woman on the phone, Kate. Guld, meanwhile reads a newspaper in the background much to Isamu's annoyance, he sees Guld's bandages. Isamu goes over and is told by Guld that Guld promised to protect Myung and learns that he saved Myung from the fire which is how he got the bandages. The two pilots continue testing their variable fighters, this time they battle face to face. As the Isamu repeatedly stomps the YF-19's foot on the YF-21, Chief Johnson marches into the control rooms where the engineers that design the two variable fighters watch in awe. Afterwards, it is not the YF-21 but the YF-19 that comes out the worst hit. Myung then receives a phone call. Featured Characters In order of appearance #Myung Fang Long #Guld Goa Bowman #Millard Johnson #Sharon Apple #Isamu Alva Dyson #Yang Neumann #Lucy McMillan #Myung's Unnamed Colleague #Kate Masseau #Malcolm #Unnamed Emergency Personnel Notable Quotes "Isamu? Are you there?" "Not if its that darn ass hole Millard!" (sassy) "There's some woman on the phone." (happy) "Well, that's different." : Lucy directing Isamu to a phone call from Kate. "What in the...bloody.." "Hell Notes Macross References *Kate sings My Boyfriend is a Pilot, a song from Super Dimension Fortress Macross during karaoke. Real Life References N/a Miscellaneous N/a Category:Plus 2